Harry Potter and Percy Jackson One Shots
by KetchupTheSecretCatcher
Summary: The title pretty much covers it. I accept suggestions, including crossover ships, L.G.T.B, and I don't mind sneaking a couple that isn't in these story categories either ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, these are just some one-shots that I thought would be fun to write in my fun time. Also, practice too. I'm not analyzing these too well, spelling wise anyways, so if there is a word or two spelled wrong, don't think I'm an idiot XD**

 **All suggestions and comments are warmly welcomed, I swear I won't kill you ;) Without anymore, here is story number 1, the classic Percabeth. Enjoy!**

 _Damn that seaweed brain_

 _A_ nnabeth was storming down the sidewalk, the moon's milky light pooling over here, making her stormy eyes more beautiful than ever. She was wearing shorts and an oversized peachy sweater, with converse and her yankees cap crumpled tightly in her clenched fist.

He had done it again- made her furious with his...his...she couldn't even pin it down, which frustrated her more. _His Percyness, that's it_ She decided. He had shown off again to his friends and her, falling off his motorbike blackjack and making a real doofus of himself in the process. She yelled at him, of course, but he just told her off for being a worrywart.

' _Don't worry wise girl, it was just a fall," He grinned, rubbing a soon to be bruise on his arm._

 _"Yeah, a fall off a motorbike going 100 miles per hour around your yard in the middle of night. Sounds real harmless."_

 _He chuckled, giving his charmingly cheeky grin that fooled most- not her though. "Heh- hey, it wasn't going_ that _fast. Besides, at least I fell into the grass, not concrete. stop being such a worrywart."_

 _"_ A worrywart?! _" She yelled, pulling her Yankees cap off and hitting his arm with it, not caring that it would probably add to his list of injuries. "Can you- can you_ try _to not kill yourself for once!" She stormed off, her grey eyes thundering, daring anyone dumb enough to follow her as she left Percy's house into the neighboorhood beyond. So, naturally, Percy followed shortly after._

She looked around, and noticing a bench, sat in it thinking. " _why can't he just become a decent human being and not do stupid stunts that are gonna get himself killed for once?"_

"Beth?" She looked up to see Percy, his sea green eyes gazing apologetic, and worried. "Hey, I know, so maybe i was being a little dumb back there, and that riding a motorbike at night is bound to not end up okay, and-"

"Oh, so you just realized, huh?" Annabeth stood walking over to stand in front of him. "Maybe, if you would get your big head out of the clouds sometimes and stop trying to make yourself look cool, you might realize _that your gonna get yourself killed!_ " She turned, tears filling her eyes. He moved to rub them away, but she pushed him and wiped them stubbornly. "Why do you do this Percy?" She whispered. "Why?"

He grabbed her shoulder gently, turning her over to face him. "I..." He met her eyes, "I do it because of you."

Annabeth gasped lightly, her eyes widening. "Percy..." She said, trailing off. Dammit, she couldn't be mad at him forever. His gaze melted into hers, wiping away any anger that was left.

He continued, not responding, "I do it because of you. You put this worm in my head that makes me wanna do stupid shit so you'll think I'm cooler, and I can't fight it. I think..." He smiled a bit sheepishly. "Oh, this is cheesy, but I think... I think its called love."

She smiled, giggling lightly as she caressed his cheek with her hand. "I think that worm is in my head too." She whispered, and not giving herself a chance to think about how idiotic it was, moved in to close the gap between there lips. he froze, a bit shocked before melting in with her, moving his hands to her hair.

It could have been seconds, it could have been years, she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference, or care. The only thing that mattered was Percy. Percy's hands in her hair, the sweet scent of him and his body pressed against hers, and the amazing feeling of finally kissing him. When they finally broke it, standing their still holding each other, the silences was a peaceful whole full silence.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, taking her head in his hands. "Are you still mad at me?"

She smiled. "I can never stay mad at you Seaweed brain," She replied

He grinned, resting his forehead against hers. She linked her hands around his neck as he responded. "I'm quite the charmer, aren't I?"

She pushed him away gently, laughing warningly "Percy!"

"Wait no, Annabeth! I promise, not more stupid comments!" He said, looking at her like a sad puppy. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Please?" He added.

Giggling, she came to hug him again, softly tucking a piece of hair behind his ear that was in his face. "I love you, Percy," She said, loving the feel of those words on her tongue.

"Me too," He whispered. "my Wise Girl."

 ** _Annnnnd_** **cut! Did you enjoy it? I am seriously getting the Percabeth feelies. Well, if ya did, make sure to hit that favorite button, and if you want to be a real sweetheart you can follow me too. Oh, and I read every comment, so you can suggest a couple and I'll make sure to squeeze it in. Don't worry, i do all the ships ;)**

 **Well, bye for now, see you all soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Pachel

**Rachel and Percy**

 ** _RPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRP_**

Rachel sat in her cave, breathing in the warm scents of paint and rock that floated around her. She surprised herself with this newfound hobby, but ever since talking to Piper she learned it really does help getting over stress and certain….people. Something she had really been struggling with recently ever since Annabeth and Percy had started to get closer.

She new this would happen eventually, but seeing the two together couldn't help but remind Rachel of how close she and Percy had been before the beautiful blonde had stolen his heart away.

Sadness and anger began rising in her again so she took a deep breath and blew out slowly, tilting her head towards the ceiling. Was she mad at Annabeth? No, Rachel knew Annabeth did nothing wrong. A little jealous of her, yes, but nothing more than that. Percy however? That was another story.

The redhead was aggravated at how Percy led her on all summer, the two hung out daily and even had romantic drives down the beach in her Jeep. Rachel was sure Percy was flirting and hinting feelings for her. Yet for some reason, after that one day he was swept away to go fight in the battle of Olympus, his feelings for her quickly locked themselves in another heart, Annabeths.

"Urggghh, that was months ago, why can't i just move on…" Rachel sighed, giving up on her meditation position and lying on the cool cave floor, covered by layers of carpets. She covered her eyes beneath her hands, separating two fingers to let her emerald eyes peek through. "It's not like I can't date anymore anyways."

…"Aww, Rachie, that cloud kinda looks like you!" Percy said, on his back and pointing at a cloud that very, _very_ much didn't look like Rachel. His shirt hitched up a bit at his waist, giving a small heavenly glimpse at Percy's abs and v cut. Percy didn't seem to notice, his eyes alight and happy like a young child's as he scanned the clouds.

"Unless you think i look like a lion, then no," Rachel said, smiling a bit at Percy's sexy ab- I mean enthusiasm. Definitely his cute childish enthusiasm. She was sitting up beside him, preparing the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches they were going to eat for lunch. Percy looked at her, his brow crinkling a bit as he said, "You know, you kinda do. With your whole curly red hair, I mean. You have hair like a lion's mane."

Rachel laughed, setting his sandwich on his chest. The bread being blue, of course. Percy's mom made bread yesterday, filling their house full with the homey scent of baked goods. "Thank you, I guess? That was very artistic of you, for someone who can barely draw a stick figure."

"Hey, I can be artsy like you!...sometimes." He said, sitting up and taking a bite of his pj. "Remember, quality, not quantity."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I think that saying only applies to certain things. Definitely not drawing stick figures."

They sat in peaceful silence, observing the scenery around them as they ate. They were at a private park near Rachel's Mansion, one of the many her dad owned. In the middle of a wooded area, a gentle stream flowed nearby. They sat in a small clearing, and Rachel had set a blanket down that the two both sat on. A wicker picnic basket sat nearby.

"You know," Percy said. " I really wish you could come with me during the summer. To Half-blood, I mean." He had finished eating and had laid down again. Rachel laid beside him, and turned to her side to face him. "Really? You miss me that much?" She had said that in a playful tone, not really being serious. However Percy turned his head towards her, a finger twirling one of her red locks as he replied. "Yeah, I really miss you that much."

Rachel blushed and looked down. "Honestly I miss you too. And the added stress of you possibly dying doesn't help. I wish I could be there to make sure you don't make a dufus of yourself and almost get killed."

"Rachel, I would make a dufus of myself even if you were there. Even more so probably." Percy chuckled, flashing his pearly teeth.

"Of course you would," Rachel responded, rolling her eyes affectionately.

"Anyways, I want you to see the good in Camp Half-blood. I know you probably think the place is really fucked up, where the gods send kids to die violently, and your right it is. But it's also incredible, it makes me feel like I'm doing something for the world. Even though I might die, at least I'm doing something."

Rachel smiled, hearing the care and passion in Percy's voice. "I understand completely," she whispered. "I wish i was that important too. Helping people. Instead my family is the complete opposite, killing the world for power and money. Killing to heal themselves, unlike you who saves to heal yourself." She rubbed her finger along his brow bone, sighing, "These eyes will probably see more than I ever will."

"Not if I can help it," Percy said. "I'll take you there. Someday. Maybe when things become more peaceful at Half-Blood." the tenderness in his voice surprised Rachel, but what surprised her even more was him wrapping his arm around her and snuggling his head into her shoulder. "You'll see what these eyes have eventually."

Rachel stayed still as the shock of what he did faded, turning into a fuzzy feeling that filled her chest. She could hear his deep breathing slow as he fell asleep, the noise washing away all of her worries. "Thank you Fish Face." she smiled, planting a kiss on his head that he would never know about.

…..Rachel woke up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up, her body sore from lying on the cold earth. "How long was I asleep?..." Rachel sat for a minute as memory from the flashback pieced itself together in her mind. "Of course," She sighed. "My brains giving me another memory to go wistful over."

Rachel stood, going to the mirror to tidy herself. Dinner was soon to start surely, Rachel knew, glancing at the darkening sky that shone at the entrance of her cave. She began to straighten up her mess of hair.

 _"_ _Yeah, I really missed you that much." Percy said as he twirled her hair in his fingers, his beautiful sea green eyes piercing into hers-_

" _Shit_!" Rachel's fingers snapped back from her hair as though she had been burned. She had really, not by fire, but by the love she would never have again. She closed her eyes and looked down, taking in a deep breath. Straightening back up, Rachel squared up her shoulders and lifted her chin, trying to look like the confident Rachel she needed to be.

"Off to dinner, i suppose," She sighed, wiping away the tear that had slide down her cheek.

 ** _PRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPRPR_**

 **Hello my loves! Sorry i've been gone forever, i plan on posting more frequently now. This story is giving a little more insight to Rachel's situation, showing how strong she is even though she has been through so much. Do you think she's in the right? Maybe Percy is a little of a player. Or maybe Rachel is just a hopeless romantic. Anyways i hope you enjoy, please leave suggestions for the next one-shot, i always appreciate them. bye!**


End file.
